Body of Proof
Body of Evidence}} Comedy-drama | creator = Christopher Murphey | starring = | theme_music_composer = Daniel Licht | composer = Trevor Morris (season 3) | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 3 | num_episodes = 42 | list_episodes = List of Body of Proof episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | runtime = 42 minutes | company = | distributor = Disney–ABC Domestic Television | channel = ABC | picture_format = 480i (SDTV) 1080i (HDTV) | audio_format = | first_aired = | last_aired = | website = | production_website = }} Body of Proof is an American medical drama television series that ran on ABC from March 29, 2011, to May 28, 2013, and starred Dana Delany as medical examiner Dr. Megan Hunt. The series was created by Chris Murphey and produced by ABC Studios. The show was canceled by ABC after three seasons. Overview and production The series stars Dana Delany as Dr. Megan Hunt, a medical examiner. The show focuses on Hunt's efforts to balance the demands of her professional life, dealing with solving cases and analyzing bodies, with her personal life, trying to reconnect with her estranged daughter. Hunt was a top-flight neurosurgeon, until she had a life-changing automobile accident and then accidentally killed a patient on the operating table. This resulted in her resignation, and retirement from the profession altogether. Though set in Philadelphia, the first season of Body of Proof was filmed in Providence, Rhode Island and some other locations including Woonsocket and Warwick, Rhode Island. The Medical Examiner's office is actually the GTECH HQ / Providence Warwick Visitors Bureau and surrounding buildings superimposed on the real Philadelphia skyline. The series was originally titled Body of Evidence but was later renamed Body of Proof. It was announced that the second season of the show would be filmed in Los Angeles to take advantage of a $7 million tax credit. Body of Proof is the third ABC television series starring Dana Delany in a main character role, the first being the role of Colleen McMurphy in China Beach and the second being Katherine Mayfair in Desperate Housewives. While filming, real life technical advisers made sure that the procedures were correct. Jeri Ryan said, "We've got technical advisers that will be with us on set, so we can keep all of the science realistic". Cast and characters Main cast 's (pictured)]] * Dana Delany as Megan Hunt * Jeri Ryan as Kate Murphy * Geoffrey Arend as Ethan Gross * Windell Middlebrooks as Curtis Brumfield * Mary Mouser as Lacey Fleming * Mark Valley as Tommy Sullivan (season 3) * Elyes Gabel as Adam Lucas (season 3) * John Carroll Lynch as Bud Morris (seasons 1-2) * Sonja Sohn as Samantha Baker (seasons 1-2) * Nicholas Bishop as Peter Dunlop (seasons 1-2) Recurring cast * Jeffrey Nordling as Todd Fleming * Joanna Cassidy as Joan Hunt * Cliff Curtis as Derek Ames * Nathalie Kelley as Dani Alvarez * Jamie Bamber as Aiden Welles s Jamie Bamber to Romance Dana Delany|last=Ausiello|first=Michael|work=TV Line|date=October 17, 2011|accessdate=June 6, 2012}} * Luke Perry as CDC Officer/Health Commissioner Charlie Stafford * Annie Wersching as Yvonne Kurtz * Richard Burgi as District Attorney Dan Russell Richard Burgi|last=Roots|first=Kimberly|work=TV Line|date=October 6, 2012|accessdate=October 7, 2012}} * Lorraine Toussaint as Police Chief Angela Martin * Marisa Ramirez as Officer Riley Dunn * Micah Berkley as Officer James Wood Episodes Release Broadcast The show was set to premiere on Friday nights on ABC on October 22, 2010.ABC Drama Filmed in R.I. Set to Premiere, Brown Daily Herald, September 16, 2010 However, following the quick cancellations of Thursday night drama My Generation and Wednesday night drama The Whole Truth, the network held back the series.Is Dana Delany ABC's Best Hope This Fall?, Deadline Hollywood, October 8, 2010 The series premiered Tuesday, March 29, 2011, at 10:00 pm Eastern/9:00 pm Central, replacing Detroit 1-8-7.ABC's "Body of Proof" Gets Tuesday 10pm Timeslot, Premieres March 29, TV By the Numbers, November 30, 2010 The last of its nine first season episodes aired May 17, 2011, four days after ABC renewed the series for a second season.Body of Proof Renewed by ABC, TV By the Numbers, May 13, 2011 The show's second season ran from September 20, 2011, to April 20, 2012, and had a total of 20 episodes, 4 of which were held over from the first season. On May 11, 2012, ABC officially renewed Body of Proof for a third season of 13 episodes. Season 3 premiered on Tuesday, February 19, 2013, at 10:00 pm Eastern/9:00 pm Central, and ended on May 28, 2013. On May 10, 2013, in spite of improved ratings, Body of Proof was canceled by ABC after three seasons. Immediately after the cancellation news, there were reports that the series might be picked up by a cable television network, with TNT, USA Network and WGN America all showing interest. On May 23, 2013, a representative for ABC Studios confirmed that Body of Proof would not move to a new network. On October 23, 2013, it was reported that the show may be revived for a fourth season by ABC due to much of the broadcaster's new slate under-performing. On November 11, 2013, Dana Delany confirmed that Body of Proof would not return for another season.https://twitter.com/DanaDelany/status/400335469570846721 International broadcasts In Canada, Body of Proof is on City, simulcast with the ABC broadcast. The series premiered in Italy on January 25, 2011, on the pay TV channel Fox Life. After the Italian world premiere, Body of Proof was scheduled to debut in other European countries before the American start. In Russia, the series premiered on February 7, 2011, on Channel One. In the United Kingdom, the series premiered on July 19, 2011, on Alibi, channel head Steve Hornsey said of picking up the series, "As TV's ultimate compendium of crime drama, Alibi aims to select the very best series in the genre from around the globe. Body of Proof is exactly that. A stand-out show that promises to be a huge hit in the US, Body of Proof means more premium and exclusive content for the channel – and more thrilling and engaging viewing for our audience." The series premiered on January 10, 2012 on Channel 5 and Channel 5+1 (Freeview / FTA). In Bulgaria, the show premiered on March 17, 2011 on Fox Crime, while in the U.S. the series first aired on March 29. In Latin America, the show was broadcast in 2011 by Sony Entertainment Television. In India, the series premiered on April 8, 2011, on Zee Café. In Australia, the series premiered on August 8, 2011, on Seven Network, at 8:30 pm. However, in Australia, Channel Seven is well known for unexpectedly changing time-slots, nights or not even finishing airing a show, almost always without advertising the said changes, as is the case for Body of Proof. This resulted in low rating for the show due to viewer frustrations. In Germany, it premiered August 24, 2011, on ProSieben. On January 20, 2012, Season 2 premiered on sister station kabel eins. In Germany, the original episode 5 of season 2 aired as episode 10 of season 1 on ProSieben. In Poland, the series premiered on February 23, 2011, on Fox Life HD. In South Africa it premiered on December 8, 2011 on MNet. In Slovenia, the series premiered on December 13, 2011, on POP TV, at 10:35 pm. In Norway, the series premiered on January 1, 2012, with double episodes on TV Norge, at 9:30 pm. In Finland, the series premiered on December 21, 2011, on Nelonen, at 9:00 pm, replacing Grey's Anatomy. In Latvia the series premiered on February 21, 2012, on Fox life, at 9:00 pm. In Hong Kong the series premiered on February 22, 2012, on TVB Pearl, at 8:30 pm. In Ireland, the show premiered Saturday, March 10, 2012, on RTÉ1, at 11.15 pm. In Japan, the show premiered on June 6, 2012, on WOWOW, in a dubbed version, and Season 2 started in August 2012 on the same channel. In Brazil, the show premiered on January 10, 2013 on Sony Entertainment Television. In France, the series was broadcast first on pay-channel Canal+ starting on December 8, 2011, then on M6 from March 14, 2013.(fr) Body of proof : la nouvelle série de Dana Delany dès le 14 mars sur M6. Retrieved March 15, 2013 As of April 25, 2013, the show started broadcasting in Albania on AS.Body of Proof started broadcasting on Albanian Screen : In Serbia it premiered on FoxLife. DVD release * The Region 2 + 4 DVDs of season 1 contain the episodes in production order, rather than the order they were aired in. This has resulted in them including 4 episodes which were filmed in season 1 but aired as part of season 2. Reception Critical response The show was met with mixed reviews: Metacritic summarizes the opinions of 21 critics in giving the show's first season a score of 56 out of 100. Entertainment Weekly included the show in the 10 TV events to look forward to in 2011. Critic David Hinckley from the New York Daily News gave the show a positive review, noting it "would be interesting enough if it were just Quincy with better legs. Add the other elements and you have something worth checking out at 10 o'clock". Other reviews were more negative, commenting on the clichéd plot and character development. Las Vegas Weekly critic Josh Bell commented that "The problem is that Megan's personal issues are as clichéd and clumsily presented as her boilerplate murder cases, and the show makes strained connections between the two that don’t really hold together." The Detroit News called it "saggy, predictable and preachy, the series debut was delayed for months and still doesn't have what it takes to impress viewers. What a poor replacement for Detroit 1-8-7." The Los Angeles Times said "Murphey and the writers will have to do a lot of heavy lifting for Body of Proof to transcend its immediate predictability. There's only so much Delany can do with a cardboard show. God may be in the details, but the walls still have to hold." Ratings The series premiere (Tuesday, March 29, 2011) drew 14 million viewers. It finished in the top 10 in Nielsen ratings for the week, and was the second-most watched premiere of the 2010–11 season, following the CBS series Hawaii Five-0. ABC ran the second episode on Sunday April 3, 2011; it dropped to 8.5 million viewers. The third episode aired two days later and drew 11 million viewers; the show again won its time slot. The first season averaged 13.68 million viewers making it the second most-watched scripted drama on ABC. Awards and nominations See also * List of fictional medical examiners References External links * * Category:Body of Proof Category:2010s American television series Category:2011 American television series debuts Category:2013 American television series endings Category:American Broadcasting Company network shows Category:American comedy-drama television series Category:American medical television series Category:English-language television programming Category:Television series by ABC Studios Category:Television shows set in Philadelphia Category:Fictional portrayals of the Philadelphia Police Department Category:2011 television series debuts Category:2013 television series endings